


Once Upon a Trollstice

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Capture, M/M, Male Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After the Chef captured the few trolls she had returned. Branch and Poppy followed to find that the rest had been captured. Will they be able to rescue them before they are eaten?





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“This isn’t enough yummy heads for Trollstice. I promised everyone a troll.”

“Don’t worry sire. These are just the trolls that will be served to the more important bergins.” The chef reassured the young king.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Bring in the rest.”

“What?!” Poppy whispered in shock.

Soon more cages were brought into the room. Poppy and the others stared at them in shock. They all wondered how they were found. Branch on the other hand cursed each and everyone’s stupidity.

“Wow.” King Gristle breathed out in awe.

“Indeed my king. After I found them I only managed to catch these ones.” She gestured to the ones in the smallest cage. “I sent some bergins back and they returned with the rest.”

“No!” Poppy breathed out in shock.

“These stupid trolls heard a cow bell and came running. It’s a good thing I remembered princess Poppy carrying one around before their escape.”

“That’s amazing.” He had forgotten how many there were.

“All it took was a few hits and then they were ours.”

“That was incredibly stupid even for them.” Branch muttered.

“Shut up!”

“Sorry.”

“Bridget!”

“Yes Chef?”

“Take them all to your room. Guard them with your life.” She threw the spoon at her.

“Of course Chef.”

Bridget and a few other bergins took the trolls away. Poppy stared at them in shock before she jumped and hitched a ride with one of the bergins taking the trolls.

Branch groaned and cursed the princess. He then hitched the same ride. Poppy smiled brightly at him. She received a blank look from said troll.

It wasn’t long until they were in Bridget’s room. The two free trolls jumped and hid. All the bergins except Bridget left. The two trolls that were hiding began to whisper.

“How do we get them?”

“I don’t know.”

“Branch!”

“What?

“How-”

“Shut up!”

“Sorry.”

“Hopefully she leaves and then we can free them.”

“Yeah.”

“We then can leave slowly while staying hidden.”

“Okay.”

“Then once every bergin is inside we make our way to the tree and leave. We then move our homes.”

“Alright.”

“If she doesn’t leave then we make our way over there slowly.”

“Got it.”

“Now we wait.”

“Okay.”

It had taken a while but soon the female bergin fell asleep after washing all of the dishes. Branch and Poppy shared a look before they ran across the room. They set about unlocking the cages. Branch made sure they kept their mouths shut.

“We will leave 5 at a time. That is how many can fit in the torches.” Branch instructed.

“Okay.”

“Make sure to do it quietly and slowly. If no bergin is around move on to the next torch.”

“Okay.”

Soon 5 trolls quietly left the room. They extinguished the flame of the first torch. They then hid inside. They moved when no bergin was near. Branch checked the hall before he sent the next group out. He continued to send them out until he was the only one left. In all honesty he couldn’t believe how stupid the bergins were.

“I really hope those idiots don’t get recaptured.”

Branch groaned when he heard the singing. He cursed them softly as he left the room and hid. He couldn’t believe how stupid they were and wondered how dumb they all were. If they were caught once more it would be their own fault.


	2. Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Branch groaned as they all walked into an obvious trap. If he could he would have strangled them all. Who would follow signs that say escape this way in a bergin's castle? Idiots that's who. All of those trolls were idiots.

“Take them all and make sure they don't get away this time.” Chef snarled.

“Yes Chef.” Many of them yelled as they carried the cages out of the room.

“I will kill them.” Branch growled.

-With the rest of the trolls-

“I told you so.” Creek told the princess bluntly.

“Huh?”

“I told you not to follow those signs.”

“But-” Poppy started.

“No. It was an obvious trap.”

“B-”

“It had sparkles, lights, and music so you all followed despite the fact is was a trap. You even dragged me along.”

“True bu-”

“You all sang, which gave us away, and now we are back here.” Slowly the purple troll turned grey. “We are all going to be eaten now.”

The others gasped in shock. They stared at the now grey troll. Poppy glared at him. She couldn't believe he gave up just like that.

“Branch is going to save us before that happens.”

“No he won't.” This time it was Smidge who spoke up.

“What?”

“Why should he?” Guy asked her.

“I don't understand.”

“Poppy we just got ourselves caught again. Why should he risk getting caught to save us? Especially with how we have treated him for years.” Guy began to also turn grey.

“True but he-”

“Won't come Poppy.” DJ told her as her hair turned grey.

Before anyone could say anything they were all thrown into a pot. All the trolls except for Branch were there. Poppy was the only troll to still have her colors. She stared at the in shock and sadness.

“Guys?”

“What are you doing?” Chef screamed at Bridget.

She had been listening to the conversation of the trolls. “Nothing Chef. Sorry.”

Bridget turned away from the chef and and began taking the trolls to what Branch assumed to be the dining room. “You bet your sorry.”

Branch followed her. He was surprised that she led the to the front door. She tipped the pot over, freeing them. The others scrambled away from the bergin. Poppy stayed where she was as she looked at her in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Go! Leave!” Bridget urged her.

“Why are you helping us?”

“Just go!”

“But-”

The bergin went inside and closed the door. The grey trolls had started to get their colors back now that they were free. They took the chance and followed King Peppy to the tree. Meanwhile Poppy looked conflicted before a determined look took control. She started walking back towards the castle. Branch saw this and tried to push her away.

“Stop it Branch.”

“What are you doing? Why aren't you escaping with us?”

“She's going to get into trouble.”

Despite feeling bad for the bergin who freed the trolls he wanted to get away from there. “So?”

“Branch!” She snapped in anger.

“No!” He said firmly.

“Branch?” It was Creek.

“What?”

“She's going to go save the bergin no matter what you say.”

“I know.” He growled.

“I hate to say this but we need to help her.”

“I know.”

“Come on!” Poppy cheered once she knew they were with her. They followed her.

“Stupid princess.” Branch muttered.

“For once I agree.”

“Hey!” She turned around any gave them a pout.

“Yes Poppy?”

“Never mind.” She sighed. “Let's go.”

“Fine.”

Branch gave her a blank look. “Whatever.”

They and the snack pack followed the princess. By the time they arrived at the dining room they found Chef trying to kill Bridget. The other bergins were encouraging her while the king looked conflicted. Poppy was quick to intervene.

“Wait!” She yelled.

“Huh?” The bergins turned lime one to look at her.

“You don't need a troll to be happy.”

“Yes we do.” Chef argued as she tried to get closer.

“No you don't.”

This time the king spoke. “How do you know?”

“Happiness isn't something you consume its already inside you. You were all happy and excited once you heard trollstice was back, correct?”

“I don't understand?”

Poppy sighed before explaining happiness to them. Chef looked angry and confused while the others looked confused. Poppy then used Bridget as an example. King Gristle was surprised when he heard that his servant had a crush on him but was happy since he had a crush on her too. It made him realize the troll was right.

“Knowing that she likes me too does make me happy.” Bridget blushed at hearing that but the declaration had gotten the other trolls thinking.

“Can I really be happy?” One asked.

“I want to be happy.” Another mumbled.

“Yes. You all can be happy.”

“Y-you really think that?” The one from earlier asked.

“I don't think it I know it.”

She then went to the center table. All eyes were on her. With a grin Poppy began singing.

“I got this feeling,  
Inside my bones.”

Poppy danced as she sang. The snack pack went on either side of their princess and danced along with her. Branch sat on a ledge near a window rolling his eyes.

“It goes electric, wavy  
When I turn it on.”

Creek gave a sigh before he too joined in. He sang out the next part of the song causing the others to smile. They loved hearing Poppy and Branch singing together.

“All through, my city, all through my home.  
We're flyin’ up, no ceilin’, when we in our zone.”

The rest of the trolls had followed them and now that it looked like a party they jumped from their hiding places. Branch crossed his arms as he watched them. Soon the trolls had gotten most of the bergins dancing. Chef had seen that she was losing so she tried to stop it. Holding her knife up she ran at Poppy. Luckily Satin and Chenille used their hair to trip her. She landed on the trolls and the force caused it to move. Soon she was out of the castle.

As the party progressed Branch sat on the ledge getting more grumpy. He didn't want to leave just in case but the music and happiness going around was making him sick. Not only that but Poppy kept shooting him smug looks. He rolled his eyes each time. Creek walked over to him.

“Are you okay Branch?”

“I'm fine.”

“You do not look fine.”

“Well I am.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Okay.” Creek sat down next to him.

Branch gave him a glare. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting down.”

“Why?”

“I'm tired.”

Another glare was sent his way. “There are other places to sit.”

“I know.”

“So go away!”

“No thank you.” He declined.

“Why not?”

“Because I don't want to.”

Branch huffed but let it go. Creek smiled smugly. After a few minutes he looked at the grey troll with a questioning look and asked the question that had been bothering him.

“After we had gotten captured again why did you come back?”

“What?”

“Well we had gotten ourselves captured and it was completely our fault. Why come back to save us?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“No it doesn't.” He answered his own question as he ignored Creek's.

“I believe it does matter.”

“Well I don't.”

“I do.”

“Good for you.”

Creek glared at him. “Just tell me!” He demanded.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Forget you.” Branch sneered as he stood and walked off.

Creek watched him go. “Crap.” He knew he would have let it go and now he had messed up.


End file.
